Goodbyes
by ello luv
Summary: The scene in the diner when they say goodbye to Zack before her goes back to the asylum. Pairing: slight Zack/Hodgins Spoilers: 4x04 The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond


Title: Goodbyes

Fandom: Bones

Characters: Zack, Hodgins, Cam, Angela, cameo by Booth

Pairing: slight Zack/Hodgins

Words: 1,187

Spoilers: 4x04 The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond

Summary: the scene in the diner when they say goodbye to Zack

They walked to the diner laughing and talking about random meaningless things, trying to keep their minds off of the imminent event of Zack's return to the asylum. As they walked in, the subject was changed abruptly to the case Zack had just helped solve.

"It's creepy how someone could do that to their own son," Angela said, shivering despite that fact that it was comfortably warm in the small diner.

"I know," Hodgins replied sadly, "Sometimes I think that there's no good left in the world."

Cam nodded in agreement. Zack was silent, contemplating something.

"Come on Zack; let's get us some drinks while the ladies find us a table,"

Angela and Cam took their cue, making a bee-line for a newly vacant table. Zack and Hodgins approached the counter, Hodgins speaking animatedly, Zack still studying his gloved hands.

"Four Cokes," Hodgins told the man behind the counter.

"And a large order of fries," Zack added, finally looking up from his hands, "we don't get any fries in the loony bin."

The man behind the counter looked at them strangely then shrugged and left, telling them it would be ready in a moment. Hodgins heart, high and happy since Zack's surprise return, sank as he heard the cynicism in the other man's voice.

"You used to be so innocent and care-free," Hodgins murmured, resting his hand on the counter, "what happened to you, Zack?"

The corners of Zack's mouth turned up in a tiny smile and he glanced at Hodgins, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know _you_ took away my innocence, Jack," he answered softly, placing a gloved hand on top of Hodgins'. Then the smile and twinkle disappeared. "As for the latter, an asylum will do that to you."

Hodgins looked down at the floor, scuffing his feet a little.

"I know,"

"Order up,"

Hodgins grabbed the tray with the drinks and Zack picked up his plate of fries, already sticking a few into his mouth. They walked slowly, and in silence, to the square table at which Angela and Cam sat. Though Hodgins would have much rather liked to sit next to Zack, the girls had sat opposite each other, leaving a seat open beside each. Hodgins sat next to his ex-fiancé, and Zack took a seat beside Cam.

"Got enough fries there, Zackaroni?" Angela asked with a laugh. Zack swallowed the handful of fries in his mouth and took a large gulp of his Coke.

"Nope," he replied, squirting catsup onto his plate, "I will never have enough."

And with that, he dipped a bunch of fries into the red catsup and stuffed them into his mouth. Angela reached forward and snagged a few fries for herself. Soon, the fries were gone and they were slurping the last drops of their Cokes.

"I still don't see how you did it," Cam said, resting her chin on her hand.

"I have a lot of free time, and plus," he gave Hodgins a secret smile, "I'm King of the Loony Bin."

Hodgins smiled back and pressed his knee against Zack's under the table.

"What's it like," Angela asked, "being in there?"

Zack thought for a moment, clasping his gloved hands on the table in front of him. His voice was soft and grim.

"If you're not insane when you go in, you are when you come out," he intoned gravely, "It's enough to drive even the most grounded of men out of their minds. Except for the easy puzzles, boring books, and mindless television, all of which are unnecessary, there's not much to do but nothing. After sitting there day after day after day, it's easy to lose track of time, not to mention your grip on a world outside those walls. Luckily for me, I have time keepers. I know that Sweets comes in every Sunday, and Hodgins comes in every Tuesday and Thursday. That way, I can keep my grip on the real world, and not have to degenerate to Dr. Seuss and puzzles of fluffy kittens. Not to mention that the food is horrible." Zack let out a humorless chuckle and lifted his hands, bringing one up to eye level and dropping the other into his lap.

"Don't even think I'm able to do puzzles," he murmured. They were all silent for a long moment. Cam's eyes were downcast, flitting back and forth as they followed the grain in the wood of the table; Angela was in thought, looking up towards the ceiling; Hodgins kept his eyes trained on the hand Zack was resting on the table, his own hand rubbing Zack's thigh gently under the table.

"Well, I have a funny story relating to the case. Actually to the brief new intern," Angela said suddenly, breaking the silence. All eyes snapped to her.

"Oh, do tell," Hodgins said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, you know how the victim was involved with an older woman?"

Cam's phone rang and she picked it up, listening to what Booth was saying. Case solved, Zack was right, tell the others. After, she said goodbye to them, closing her phone as Angela was saying, "So he thought Brennan was hitting on him!"

Cam, who had heard the story before, joined in their laughter briefly.

"Well, Zack was right," she interrupted.

"Of course he was," Angela said with an affectionate smile.

"As always," added Cam.

"Time to go,"

Zack's statement was greeted with silence. Cam swallowed; Angela's smile disappeared; Hodgins nodded sadly.

"I should get back," Zack said as he stood.

"Okay," Cam answered softly. She, Angela, and Hodgins rose as well. Cam approached Zack first, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We'll miss you, Zack," she told him. Angela also gave him a tight hug. She stepped back with a small smile.

"We'll come visit you, Zackaroni,"

Now Hodgins stepped forward. He opened his mouth, but was at loss for words. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Zack in a tight embrace, which the other man returned readily, gloved hands gripping the back of Hodgins' shirt. Hodgins blinked back tears and placed a tiny kiss, invisible to all those around, on Zack's cheek.

"You know I love you, Zack," Hodgins whispered, voice breaking.

"I know," Zack replied, blinking back tears of his own, "I love you too, Jack."

"I'll see you next Tuesday," Hodgins continued, beginning to release his hold on the younger man.

"Bring me a case to solve," Zack said, also loosening his grip. The broke apart completely and Hodgins wiped his eyes self-consciously to get rid of any tears that may have wriggled through his defenses.

"Of course, buddy,"

Zack glanced out the window.

"Agent Booth is waiting for me," he observed. Sure enough, Booth was idling his black SUV in front of the diner, eyes trained on the foursome standing by the window. Hodgins raised his hand in a small salute, which Booth returned, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He inclined his head slightly and Zack nodded. And with a final round of hugs, he was gone.


End file.
